Rattlesnake Jake
Rattlesnake Jake is the secondary antagonist of Rango. He is a western diamondback rattlesnake and has yellow-orange-red eyes. The dark scales along his upper lip resemble a mustache. He was voiced by Bill Nighy. Infomation about Ratttlesnake Jake: Origin: Flagstaff, Arizona, United States. Date of Birth: August, 16, 1960. Complete Name: Rattlesnake Jake Douglas. Sex: Man. Species: Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. Civil Status: Divorced. Nationality: U.S. American. Occupation: Outlaw. Height: 1.70 Centimeters. Weight: 57 Kilos. Money: $1950. Age: 52 years. Father: James Jake. Mother: Selena Douglas. Sisters: Salida Jake, Lilia Jake. Brother: Ramiro Jake. Wife: Emma Cheeks. (Raccoon) Daughters: Elizabeth Jake, Rutha Jake. Son: Joshua Jake. Role in the Film In the film Rango, Rattlesnake Jake first appeared when he was called by the Mayor, coming face-to-face with Rango for the first time, since the Mayor feared that Rango was getting close to discovering what his true plans were. Jake quickly humiliated the chameleon by exposing his lies (which Rango had told to make himself look like a heroic figure) in front of all the people of Dirt, causing him to leave the town in shame. Before all of this happened, jake's mother died because of unnatural causes. When that happened, his heart turned dark and later killed the old sheriff ammos as his revenge for the deah of his mother. Later, Jake was seen trying to force Beans to sell her ranch, threatening to crush her to death if she refused. Before he could take her life, he was interrupted by Rango, who had come back to the town to help his friends and stop the Mayor's plans. Rango challenged Jake to a duel, during which he fell into Rango's trap and was catapulted into the air by a water spout. After a rough landing, he angrily turned on Rango, threatening to blow him to kingdom come, but was sent running for cover when the huge shadow of a hawk passed over him. This was was only momentary however, as he quickly realized that the "hawk" was nothing but a bunch of bats flying in formation. Jake then went on the attack, shooting the bats and their riders out of the sky. But this is done without thinking. He soon ran out of ammo and turned to find himself looking down the barrel of Rango's six-shooter. Jake taunts him, stating that he doesn't got the nerve to kill him, but Rango responds to Jake to challenge him if he thinks otherwise. Seeing the "killer in his eyes" Jake realizes that Rango intends to shoot him. Just as Rango prepared to claim victory, he was interrupted by the Mayor, whose men still held Beans at gun-point, forcing Rango to surrender himself and his gun to the Mayor. Later, after trapping Rango and Beans in the flooding bank vault, the Mayor takes Rango's gun and turns on Jake, revealing that he was merely using Jake as a pawn and that the outlaw is no longer of use to him. He explains that his dream of the New West has no room for gunslingers anymore, and that Jake must die along with the rest of the town to make room, stating that soon no one will believe he even existed. But when he pulls the trigger to dispose of the rattlesnake, the gun merely clicks. It turns out that the sole bullet was taken by Rango, who then used it to break the glass-bottle bank filled with water, flooding the room. As a result, the Mayor and his men are washed out of of the Bank, while Rango, Beans and Jake are saved from the Mayor's wrath. Having defeated the Mayor for good, Rango angrily turns him over to Jake, who stood gazing at the bullet Rango used to stop the Mayor. Upon remembering the statement Rango made about the single bullet earlier, Jake realized that Rango is not so bad after all. As a act of respect, Jake acknowledged Rango to be a worthy opponent for saving his life, assuring that he will thrive as another great desert legend. Having developed a newfound respect to Rango, Jake turns his rage toward the Mayor and mocks him by repeating the same words he had said to him. "Pretty soon, no one will believe you even existed." Jake then violently dragged the Mayor into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Fighting Style He has a Gatling gun (made up of different sized revolver cylinders) for a tail because his rattle was shot off by the legendary sheriff, Wyle Slurff, in the Battle of the Mojave Desert. He is known to be the leader of the group of bandits and is constantly called in by the mayor to kill the sheriff once the he has wind of the vile tortoise's plans. Personality and Abilities Like many antagonists, Rattlesnake Jake exhibits significant anti-social behaviors. He is constantly seen using violence to threaten others, and shows no apparent mercy for his victims. For example, he used a death threat in an attempt to force Beans into selling her ranch, and said that he wanted to see her die when she refused. He even defied the Mayor when the old man tried to speak up against Jake's excessive use of force. This suggested that his primary motivation to work with the Mayor is more likely that he wanted the chance to cause some chaos rather than money. Despite this, Jake does seem to have a more sophisticated side. While incredibly experienced in battle, he also seems to be very familiar with utilizing fear, humiliation, and power-plays to get inside his enemy's heads. This was shown in the film as he openly shamed Rango in front of all people in Dirt and managed to keep everyone paralyzed with fear using only words and his frightening presence. This suggests that he can be quite manipulative. He is also shown to be incredibly perceptive. Consider the fact that when the hill folks disguised themselves as a hawk in an attempt to scare him, he quickly discovered that it was a trick just by noting a very minor mistake they made. The combination of manipulativeness and perceptiveness suggests an intelligence far beyond that of a simple thug. Apart from this, Jake is an incredible shot. When he was seen for the first time in the film, he shot down the Sheriff sign with a Gatling gun, without damaging anything or anyone else. This is quite impressive considering the fact that Gatling guns are known for their high firepower and poor accuracy. It can be inferred that Jake possesses some good information gathering skills. When he met Rango for the first time he knew all about the stories he told to make himself famous and that they were all lies (though the mayor might have told him). He also knew about the story the Rango told about them being brothers, despite the fact that neither he nor the mayor was likely anywhere near the posse when that story was told. He also knew which of the citizens of Dirt that Rango cared about the most, proven when he threatened Beans and Priscilla. Like all diamondback rattlesnakes, he can shoot venom from his teeth, but strangely he never used this as a weapon in the film. He is also considerably larger than most other characters in physical size. In the Rango video game he was shown to have a very durable body, proven by an attack in which he slams his body onto the ground with enough force to crack it. The game also showed that he is good at burrowing. Jake has also shown himself to have a sense of honor and dignity. At the end when Jake rose up and growled at the Mayor, he noticed the solitary bullet from Rango's gun lying on the ground, which was both what could have killed him and what saved them all. He then nodded his head to him and considered him to be a true legend like himself before carrying the Mayor off to his fate. Quotes *"Long time "brother"... how ya been keepin'?" *"This is my town now. If I ever see you again I will drag your soul straight down to hell"! *Jake: "Sign the paper, woman!" Beans: "Go to hell..." Jake: "Where do you think I'm from?" *"I'm gonna blow so many holes in you, yer guts'll be leaking lead!!" *mocking the Mayor* "Pretty soon no one will believe you even existed!" * "You're gonna kill me little man?" Trivia *Rattlesnake Jake may be based on Angel Eyes (played by the late Lee Van Cleef) from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Both wear similar black cowboy hats, hold prominent mustaches and share similar personality traits and dialect. Angel Eyes was the arch-nemesis of the Man with No Name, aka the Spirit of the West, in that same film, similar to Jake being Rango's nemesis. *Bill Nighy and Johnny Depp previously worked together in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, as the antagonist Davy Jones and protagonist Captain Jack Sparrow, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sheriffs